


Gratification

by naaz



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Choking, M/M, set before s2e12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naaz/pseuds/naaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pursuing a physical relationship with Hannibal Lector is a... complication, one that makes it harder to decide where Will ends and the lie begins.</p>
<p>A short drabble, because this show is ruining my life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gratification

It would be a lie to say that there are times, as he sinks into Hannibals consciousness that he doesn't enjoy the descent. Together they're two chords in a greater composition, rushing towards that beautiful finish. Particularly when they're wound together, limbs still half tangled and disregard the cliche of the sheet pulled to both their chests. The sheet is on the ground, so are their clothes.

Will's mind is racing though his pulse is settling — a dull thud against his breastbone. This'll ruin everything. It's just another of Hannibal's temptations and — why? Why was he not strong enough to resist it.

"I hate to bring this into the bedroom, but how do you feel?" Hannibal asks, and Will glances up from where he rests, half against Hannibal's chest and Will wonders for the millionth time (although he has more than enough proof to indicate otherwise) if Hannibal can read his mind. Well, Will'd be dead if he could but maybe it's just that the doctor is so acutely aware of when Will is lost in his own mind.

Will stretches, tossing a glance at Hannibal and breathing in until he feels like his chest might burst. 

"I hadn't planned for this," he says. The admission is easy as it can be, his tongue running against his lower lip.

"Murdering Freddie Lounds, or the physical relationship that followed?"

Another deep breath and Will turns where he lays, looking at Hannibal for a long moment. "Freddie Lounds would have to die eventually, but this," he motions between the two of them, wrist loose and gesture sloppy. "This is a complication in a good, working relationship. You can't deny that."

And Hannibal can't. There's just that little tug at the corner of his lips — like he's thought of a way that this is funny, it just hasn't dawned on anyone else yet.

"You want to kill me though, yes?"

God, Will does. Even if he slips out of Hannibal's mind and back into his own his desire to catch Hannibal is almost overwhelmed by the desire to wrap pale fingers around a paler neck and squeeze. Will just gives a brisk nod.

Another little smile from Hannibal, there's a god damn twinkle in his eye as he pulls his arm from around Will's shoulder and he moves so that Will has to lean away to keep his space. "This is a natural extension of that desire, if you choose to see it as such. Murder is, normally, a passionate act. No killer would kill if he did not gain... satisfaction —" and Hannibal's lips make the word hallowed and cursed all at the same time. He feel tension winding in his shoulders. "— from the act itself."

Will makes a dismissive noise.

"What? Did you, who flits between the minds of serial killers for a living, never stop to think that it would be — sexual, for you too?"

Eyes flick to Hannibal's. They're barely moving but Will can see subtle tensions in the doctor's face and Will feels the itch to move. It was a Mistake, capital M, to sleep with Hannibal, and he can taste it like blood in his mouth.

"Any chance I can interest you in exploring a choking kink?" Will offers, humor dry.

It's enough to break the tension in the moment and Hannibal laughs, light, tinkering, before he moves to shift so his chest is over Will's, and his body weight presses down against Will's frame. Another deep breath from the shorter man, until his chest is full to bursting. Hannibal's fingers wrap around his neck and Will licks his lips, cutting the moan off in his throat. He wonders if Hannibal can feel it where it's settled.

"Yours or mine?"


End file.
